


Spotlight

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [2]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Acting, Actress Clarke, Clexatober18, Day12, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, On Set, horror movies, producer lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke auditions for Lexa's movie that she's producing.Sparks fly





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Horror Movies

“Cut,” The director yelled as he sank back in his chair.

Lexa watched him shake his head as yet another actress tried out for the part of Dracula. She was sitting next to him in the producer's chair and had lost track of how many she’d seen who tried and failed to capture the essence they were looking for. She had written the script for the movie and her idea was putting a spin on the remake and making Dracula a woman.

It was something she had always wanted to do.

It had finally been green lighted for production, but they had yet to find their Dracula.

“I’m not sure we will ever find the right person for the part,” Lexa sighed as she flipped through the headshots of the different actresses, wondering who was next.

“Don’t give up hope, just yet,” Murphy smiled knowingly, “I know this is your baby and I’m honored you asked me to direct, but I still don’t understand why you didn’t do it yourself?”

“We’ve been over this, I just want to produce,” Lexa sighed knowing there was more to it, but not wanting to get into it right now. She even went by Alexandria Woods instead of Lexa when her name appeared in the credits.

It was easier that way.

Murphy held up his hands, “Got it,” He nudged her shoulder with his, “Ready for the next?”

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Lexa groaned, exhaustion coating her face, “I hope we find her soon.”

“Or you could just play the part yourself,” Murphy suggested.

Lexa whipped around, “Not a chance,” She growled lowly, “Stop pushing or I’ll find another director.”

“You’re moody today, Lex. You need more sleep,” His smile dropped as he studied her.

“I will when we find our Dracula,” Lexa scrubbed a hand over her face as the next actress entered and Lexa’s jaw dropped because she never expected for her to audition for this role.

Clarke Griffin had just walked in and Lexa was at a loss for words.

“Welcome, Miss Griffin,” Murphy stood up and shook her hand, “We didn’t expect for you to be here.”

“I know,” She laughed and Lexa just stood there transfixed as her favorite actress stood before her. Clarke was relatively new to Hollywood, but had quickly made a name for herself the last couple years, “I didn’t tell anyone I was coming. I hope that’s okay?”

Before Murphy could respond, Lexa spoke up, “Of course it is,” She smiled even though her heard felt like it was beating out of her chest.

“Thank you and you are…” Clarke held out her hand.

“Lexa,” She answered taking her hand in hers and Lexa felt a tingle spread up her arm at her touch.

“Nice to meet you, I love your script,” Clarke smiled at her and it took Lexa a moment to gather her thoughts.

“How did you know I wrote it?” Lexa asked dumbfounded.

Clarke nodded towards her chair that said producer, but also screenwriter which Lexa had completely forgotten and flushed as Clarke pointed it out to her.

“Right…” Lexa shuffled her feet, “What scene are you reading for?” She tried to find a measure of control and not a flustered fangirl she was being right now.

“The one where Dracula meets the love of her life, Jane,” Clarke clasped her hands together and Lexa noticed she fiddled with her fingers which betrayed her nerves.

“Okay,” Lexa gestured for her to go ahead, “Ready when you are,” Lexa watched Clarke’s dress sway as she made her way in front of the green screen across from Niylah.

Lexa stood transfixed as Clarke read the role and after the first couple sentences, Lexa knew she was what they had been looking for. The chemistry was off the charts and Lexa felt envious by the time they finished the scene.

“She’s perfect,” Murphy whispered.

“Yeah she is,” Lexa nodded in agreement and clapped with Murphy as Clarke smiled and put down the script.

“So what do you think?” Clarke asked, a small smile adorning her face. Lexa once again lost track of what she was going to say.

Lexa gave her a thumbs up that had Murphy shaking his head as he tried not to laugh. Clarke giggled and Lexa thought she had never heard a sound more beautiful than that.

“I take that as a yes,”

“You got the part,” Lexa burst out before slapping a hand over her mouth. She didn’t dare look over at Murphy already knowing what he was going to say.

“Really?” Clarke smiled widely, “That’s awesome news,” She rushed forward and wrapped Lexa in a hug that Lexa was quick to return.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa laughed as Clarke released her.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate and I shouldn’t have done that,” Clarke stepped back, “I was just excited.”

“It’s quite alright. It’s awesome knowing you really wanted the part,” Lexa smiled and looked around for Murphy, but he had disappeared. Lexa appreciated the gesture, but knew she would get teased relentlessly later.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Clarke cocked her head to the side.

“Because you’re... you…you’re famous and this is a just small horror film,” Lexa sputtered out, “I mean this isn’t really your genre at all...not that I mind, I mean you’re perfect...perfect for the role I mean…” Lexa cut herself off knowing she was bumbling like a fool.

“Thank you, Lexa,” Clarke spoke softly and her eyes shined under the dim lights.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa blushed like a schoolgirl even though she was a grown ass adult. Clarke made her feel like a teenager with a crush, “Shooting starts next month if you’re sure you want the role.”

Lexa knew it was cutting close, but filling the role of Dracula with the right person was imperative. The whole film rested on her being perfect.

“I’ll be there,” Clarke smiled and walked over to her chair. She bent down and wrote something on her script, but she couldn’t see what it was, “Send my manager all the details and I’ll see you next month.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lexa smiled and held out her hand, “It was lovely to meet you, Miss Griffin.”

“You as well, Lexa, but please call me Clarke.”

“Okay, Clarke,” Lexa smiled and watched as Clarke walked out. As soon as she was out of her sight, she hurried over to her script to see a number written down on the front of it. Lexa wasn’t sure if her smile could get any bigger. She looked at her loopy handwriting with her number and underneath it read ‘My personal cell, give me a call sometime, beautiful.’

Lexa smiled as she left and couldn’t wait until next month and the chance to see Clarke again. Until then she would be using her number if she could gather up enough courage to do so.

She hoped so.

-=-

A month later, Clarke was still enamored with the brunette she met at auditions. She was beautiful and smart and an incredible writer. She may had scoured the internet for anything else Lexa may have written and found a lot of great things to read. They were just as well written and the way Lexa had with words was beautiful. For the first time since she started acting, Clarke was nervous.

Not for the part exactly, but screwing up in front of Lexa which was new.

Luckily, Lexa had used her number and contacted her, but it wasn’t the same as being in person, Clarke knew that, but she’d take what she could get. Lexa was much more confident in her texts and the couple late night phone calls they shared than she was in person.

She saw she had a new text, **Can’t wait to see you tomorrow ;)**

**I can’t wait to see you either, beautiful. You sure you’ll be able to handle seeing me in person again.** Clarke smiled because the one thing Lexa adamantly refused was face-timing and she had a feeling because Lexa would revert back to her awkward self. She loved both sides of Lexa.

**You’ll just have to wait and see, Clarke**

She laughed out loud, **Someone is confident ;)** Clarke couldn’t wait to see her and see what may or may not develop between them.

**I have a reason to be. I make no promises that I will be when you see me. This isn’t a good idea.**

**What isn’t?** Clarke frowned wondering what Lexa meant, but had a feeling.

**Nevermind, don’t worry about it.**

Clarke’s phone started to ring. She sighed when she saw who it was, Clarke groaned. **I’m sorry, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, see you soon.**

**See you, gorgeous.**

Clarke swiped to answer and before he had a chance to get a word out, Clarke spoke up, “For the last time, I’m doing this movie,” Clarke snapped at Kane, her agent who was on the phone trying to talk her out of it again like he had been for the last month.

“ _Clarke, listen to me, you could sink your career just as you’re taking off, trust me, I’ve been…_ ” Kane started to say, but Clarke had already tuned him out and spoke again when he stopped ranting.

“Enough, this is my career and my decision. I get to decide what roles I take and I want to do this one,” Clarke rolled her eyes as she looked around at the few suitcases she’d need for the next six months, “This role is completely out of my element and I’m excited about it. So if you want to keep being my agent, I suggest you fucking stop.”

She heard a huff and waited for Kane to argue, but was surprised when he didn’t, “ _Okay, Clarke, but last thing I’m gonna say is I warned you. Have a nice flight._ ”

Clarke shook her head, “Thanks.”

She threw her phone down and decided to call it a night knowing she had an early flight.

Her mind drifted to Lexa again.

Clarke smiled as she sleep overtook her, excitement and nerves fluttered in her belly at starting this new role and seeing Lexa again.

She wasn’t sure which one she was more excited about. The movie or Lexa.

Her last thought was Lexa.

-=-

Lexa was a nervous wreck as everything was coming into place for the movie. She was beyond excited that her dream had become reality, but was still freaking out and wasn’t sure why.

That was a lie, she knew exactly why.

Clarke was going to be here within the hour and Lexa had volunteered to pick her up.Murphy had laughed out loud when he heard and Lexa couldn’t stop the blush from forming when he’d teased her. She stood waiting in the car she had ordered for Clarke because she deserved only the best. The closer it came to the time Clarke was supposed to arrive, the more butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Gone was the confident and flirty Lexa as shy and awkward Lexa took her place.

She looked up as the private plane touched down and did her best to wipe her sweaty palms on her pants before she stepped outside to wait for Clarke to emerge from the plane. As soon as she Clarke descend down the steps, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, but a smile bloomed on her face when she saw Clarke’s face light up when she spotted her.

Clarke’s steps hurried towards her and Lexa took a couple quick steps towards her as well, “Hey you,” Clarke’s raspy voice was music to her ears. The phone didn’t do her voice justice.

“Hey, how was your flight?” Lexa asked stuffing her hands in her pockets. She wasn’t sure where they stood exactly and was afraid to do anything wrong.

“It was good, I’m excited to be here,” Clarke surprised her as she leaned in and gave her a quick hug that had Lexa not wanting to let her go, “We start shooting tonight right?”

“Yes, let me take you to the hotel so you can relax and unpack,” Lexa suggested and opened the door for her to climb in while the driver put her bags in the trunk.

“Thank you and that sounds like a great idea,” Clarke slid in her first with her following right behind her.

“I thought it might,” Lexa smiled as she settled in beside her and the car started moving towards the hotel, “I heard you wrapped up your latest project, how did that go?”

“It was alright. Honestly, I just wanted it over because I couldn’t wait to get here,” Clarke smiled softly as she looked at her, “This movie is going to awesome, I have a good feeling about it.”

Lexa wasn’t sure why, but just hearing Clarke say that helped calm her down considerably, “Thank you, Clarke.”

“You’re welcome, I mean that.”

“I know, and it means a lot,” Lexa leaned back against the plush leather seats and closed her eyes, just feeling at peace with Clarke next to her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Clarke’s hand in hers.

“I hope so,” Clarke squeezed her hand and left it there for the remainder of the drive. Lexa’s heartrate never slowed down the entire time.

They arrived at the hotel sooner than Lexa would have liked, their little bubble effectively broken.

“We’re here,” Lexa recognized the hotel that most of them we’re staying at. Lucky for her, her friend owned the place and they got one hell of a discount, not that anyone needed to know that. They had to save money where they could in order to make the film.

“Good, I need a nap,” Clarke smiled and Lexa did her best to keep her cool as they walked into the hotel together. Clarke kept brushing up against her and Lexa tried to not let it show just how much it affected her..

“You’ll get one soon,” Lexa led her to the elevator and up to the top floor with the bellboy behind them with her bags, “Here’s your room,” Lexa handed Clarke her key and stepped back. Clarke unlocked it and Lexa stood aside as the bellboy unloaded her bags and saw Clarke generously tip him before he disappeared.

“Where’s your room?” Clarke asked looking into her eyes. Lexa must have looked surprised because Clarke quickly backtracked, “I’m sorry, that’s not my business.”

“Its alright, Clarke,” Lexa scratched the back of her neck, “I actually have the room next door.” She bit her lip, unsure of how Clarke would react. She completely missed Clarke’s eyes on her lips as she looked down at the blue carpet. She wished she could act like she did on the phone, but it was hard when Clarke looked at her the way she did.

Like she put the fucking stars in the sky. It was unnerving yet flattering.

“That’s good information to know,” Clarke tilted her chin up, “In case I ever need help running my lines.”

Lexa swallowed thickly, “I’d be...I’d be happy to help,” Lexa jumped a foot when her phone buzzed in her pocket, “Sorry I need to get this.”

“It’s alright, I’ll see you later,” Clarke smiled and made her way into her room, “Have fun.”

“I’ll do my best,” Lexa smiled and took off down the hall, but not without one last look back and was happy to see that Clarke was watching her go.

Maybe there was hope yet if she could get her shit together and stop worrying about the consequences of acting on her feelings.

-=-

Trying to get into the mindset of Dracula was completely different, but Clarke found herself enjoying the challenge. Lexa’s script had her sticking with the basics from the original, but Lexa had put more modern spins on it that Clarke found fascinating.

The first being that Dracula was a woman, another being the love interest remained female and Clarke was interested in the magical ring that made her able to walk in the sun without burning to a crisp. Plus she could see herself in mirrors too and didn’t sleep in a coffin. Clarke wasn’t sure how well she would have liked climbing into a coffin even if she was only acting.

Coffins were creepy and the only thing she could relate them to was death. It wasn’t a good feeling so she was very happy Lexa had omitted that part. It made her feel much more relaxed about the whole thing.

She was intrigued with the script during her first read through, but after the second, Clarke found herself completely in love with the characters and their love story.

Everything that Clarke had heard or read about vampires, Lexa changed it around and made it even better.

According to what Lexa had texted her earlier was that they were shooting the scene where she meets Jane first. Clarke just shook her head. She never completely understood why directors always wanted to shoot things out of order, but as an actress, she just went with the flow as best as she could.

The outfit she was wearing was black leather pants, black heeled boots, and a black flowy sheer shirt. There was a cape that was supposed to hang off her shoulders that was lined in blood red, but Clarke was told she wouldn’t wear it often. Only in a few scenes according to Lexa. Instead, a black and red leather jacket was the go to choice. Her makeup made her look like death, but as she was an undead, it made sense. Last, but certainly not least were the fangs that were much more sophisticated than the plastic ones she was used to as a kid. Her hair was left down and flowing with just a free braids in it to keep it out of her face.

Looking in the mirror, Clarke thought she looked the part, now she just had to get into character as she stepped onto the cobblestone street where she would meet her love interest. However she didn’t see Niylah or the rest of the crew and assumed she was early. instead she found Lexa standing in the middle of the street with her hands on her hips as she surveyed around her. Clarke licked her lips as she studied her in her dark skinny jeans, green henley shirt topped with her own leather jacket. Lexa’s hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her heart stopped a beat when Lexa turned around and met her eyes.

Green met blue and it was the world stopped just like it had when they first met.

She took the few steps to close the distance in between them and stood in front of Lexa, everything else fading away completely as she stared deep into Lexa’s emerald eyes.

“Hey, you,” Clarke smiled as she spun around, “Do I look the part?”

It took a moment for Lexa to speak as Clarke noticed her eyes roaming over her body. Clarke tried not to flush under her gaze, but thanks to her makeup, the tinge in her cheeks was extremely noticeable.

“Very much so,” Lexa looked up and down her body again and heat coiled low in Clarke’s belly at the attention from her. It had been awhile since she felt this way with anyone before. Her ex had only been with her for the money and fame and had constantly cheated on her, she’d come to find out. She dumped his ass and was better off without him, but with Lexa looking at her like she wanted to devour her, Clarke couldn’t find one reason why she shouldn’t act on it.

Afterall, who could blame her? Lexa was absolutely stunning and she didn’t even realize it which was a mystery to her. Clarke found herself wanting to explore every inch of her and didn’t realize she got lost in thought until Lexa cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were ready?” Amusement lit up her face and Clarke found it adorable, but her eyes had darkened considerably and Clarke stepped closer.. Horror had never been her thing before, but with Lexa looking at her like that, it made her want to reconsider.

“Oh yeah...umm, I am…” She stuttered over her words which was a new thing for her, “I mean yeah...totally.”

Lexa laughed, “Okay,” She looked at her intently and Clarke would have paid any amount of money to know what she was thinking, “Murphy is itching to get started.”

“I am too,” Clarke nodded, “I think this is going to be amazing.”

“I hope so,” Lexa smiled and waved Murphy over who had been standing just out of her line of sight. She sighed, she just wanted to get Lexa alone for an hour at least.

Was that too much to ask?

“Good evening, let’s get this show on the road,” Murphy nodded to both of them and the set came alive with people bustling all over.

The last glimpse she had of Lexa was her sitting down in her chair next to Murphy before she immersed herself in the character and let it completely take over her.

It went flawlessly that night and the praise that she could see in Lexa’s eyes made it all worth it.

-=-

Lexa was in awe of Clarke’s talent. She had seen her in movies and tv shows, but there was something about watching her in person. It made it more real somewhat and Lexa counted her lucky stars that Clarke came in and tried out for the part.

It wouldn’t have been the same without her. Clarke made it so much better and it had nothing to do with her feelings for the blonde.

Not completely.

The object of her affection stood before her and Lexa had been too caught up in her head to notice.

“How are you, Lex?” Clarke asked with a smile before she hugged her.

“I’m good, you?” Lexa asked smiling brightly, just seeing Clarke always made her smile.

“Better now that I’m seeing you,” Clarke flirted and Lexa tried not to blush, but each time Clarke flirted with her, she blushed. Lexa had to endure the flirting for the last month and each and every time made it even harder to deny that she wanted Clarke. Murphy told her to go for it, but Lexa was worried about a conflict of interest, but as her friend liked to point out, lots of people met the love of their life on set.

Things like that happen more often than she thought according to Murphy which surprised her because he was a pessimistic asshole.

“That’s sweet of you to say, Clarke,” Lexa’s gaze darted down to Clarke’s lips and she licked her own just thinking about finally kissing her, but held back. She wasn’t sure if Clarke was just flirty with everyone or if she actually had feelings for her.

She didn’t want to make a mistake and Clarke end up quitting the movie because she fucked up. Lexa wasn’t about to let that happen. She kept doubting it even though she had all their texts and phone calls for backup. She was torn between her feelings for Clarke and not wanting to change the dynamic on set.

“I mean it,” Clarke ran her finger down her arm, “When you going to let me show you just how much?”

Lexa took a step back reluctantly even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Clarke we’ve been over this,” Lexa shook her head and had to look down because if she kept looking in Clarke’s eyes, she would give in and she wasn’t sure it would be the right thing, “I know I’m giving you mixed signals and I’m sorry,” She huffed out a breath as she tried to get the words out the way she wanted. It was so much easier to write them down than it was to speak them.

“Lexa…I…” Clarke was cut off by someone calling her name and Lexa cursed them under her breath because she really wanted to know what Clarke was going to say.

“You’re needed.”

“Seems like it.”

“Better go,” Lexa smiled and turned to walk off and find Murphy.

“I will, but I’m going to find you later,” Clarke called after her, but Lexa didn’t turn around.

Lexa hurried into Murphy’s trailer and was happy to see he wasn’t in it and collapsed on his couch.

It had been a long month and they still have five more months of shooting to go.

Later that day, Lexa found herself in her hotel room for the night, Murphy had given everyone the night off because they were slightly ahead of schedule. To be honest, Lexa knew she needed the break and that Murphy did it mostly for her benefit.

She decided to take a bath and started filling the tub with hot water. She added lavender oils into it and the aroma spread across her room. It helped relax her as she stripped off her clothes. Just as she was about to step in, a knock sounded on her door.

“Fuck!” She stepped back and grabbed the robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She tied it as she padded across the room grumbling the whole way. Lexa flung open the door to give Murphy a piece of her mind, but instead Clarke stood before looking absolutely stunning even though she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, her feet clad in lion slippers.

“Hey you,” Clarke leaned against the doorjamb and Lexa saw her look her up and down and Lexa couldn’t help but like the attention.

Especially coming from Clarke.

“Clarke…” Lexa stuttered out, clutching the robe tighter around her, “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes you can,” Clarke strode forward and cupped her cheeks, her lips brushed against hers, “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll leave.”

It barely took a second before Lexa crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss, “I want this,” Lexa knew what her decision was as soon as she Clarke standing outside her door, she just needed the extra push.

“Thank god,” Clarke pushed her back and closed the door with her foot, “I’m going to take me time with you.”

Lexa smiled as Clarke kissed her again and pinned her against the door with her hips. Lexa’s hand skated around her back and under her shirt. The first touch of Clarke’s bare skin had her moaning into the kiss, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” Clarke panted against her lips, “Ever since I first saw you,” Lexa groaned and pressed further into her trying to get as close as possible.

“Fuck!” Lexa cried out when Clarke yanked her head back to have access to her neck. The first touch of Clarke’s tongue had her hips canting towards her seeking more friction. When Clarke’s leg slotted between her thighs, Lexa shamelessly grinded down. She had been dreaming of this moment for longer than she cared to admit.

“That’s the idea,” Clarke bit down on her pulse point and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder if she drew blood.

“Taking the role seriously huh?” Lexa breathed out as her robe pooled around her. She didn’t even realize Clarke had untied it.

“Most definitely,” Clarke kissed her tenderly that Lexa melted on the spot, “Let me show you.”

“Only if you loose the clothes,” Lexa husked as she toyed with the bottom of Clarke’s t-shirt.

“Why don’t you do something about it?” Clarke challenged and if there was one thing, Lexa never did, it was backing down from a challenge.

She smirked and ripped Clarke’s shirt off her and was pleased to see Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra. She bent down and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s legs and lifted her. Lexa carried her to the bed before she yanked her sweatpants off and left Clarke just as bare as her, “With pleasure.”

And pleasure it was...all night long.


End file.
